Collateral Effect
by Nathy1000000
Summary: Wyatt thought he would finally get rid of Chris with that plan. But he hadn't thought of the collateral effects it would have on the two of them. It's a three shot. [Completed]
1. Another night and I can't

Sorry it's been so long since I updated my other stories. I have four chapters of Brother's Bond but my beta is still working on them. Sorry but when I was free she was busy and when she was free I was busy, lol. But I'll soon have the chapters ready to post. So, this is like an experiment, because I'm publishing this without beta. I wanted to make a one shot but I couldn't, so this is a three shot that has nothing to do with my other stories. If you like these two chapters I'll post the last chapter. And please let me know if it's hard to understand so I'd know if I can post without beta or not. And remember this is my first attempt to make something short, lol. I know I'm not good at that, I'm such a rambler.

Oh! And I want to thank everyone that reviewed Brother's Bond and The way…, you are just great and I wish I could have updated them sooner.

Collaterall effect

Chapter one: Another night and I can't

_Tonight is the night...I´ll finally kill him. _Wyatt Halliwell thought while he played with his hands nervously sitting on his throne. He would feel excited and determined if he hadn´t been thinking that every night for the past two months.

A sudden orb interrupted his meditations. Weak steps were slightly heard, Wyatt distractedly thought that only him would be able to notice them, Christopher had always had a compulsion not to be noticed weather he had a reason for that or not..

"Surprise " Chirs said, orbing suddenly at the throne's back and covering his brother's eyes with his hands. "Guess who" he added cheerfully.

_Now, I have to do it now that he won´t notice, I´ll pretend to be playing and the throw an energy ball at him, then I'll summon the cursed athame and before he can notice everything will end. No more Christopher to try to stop me anymore._

But when he turned and he faced his brother amused expression, he didn't send the energy ball, and instead he forced a smile.

"Not only you are the only one that can do that, Chris, you are also the only one that would dare so, no guessing here."

"Oh..you take away all the fun but admit I got you with the pretended steps, you didn´t think I was orbing, if I were trying to kill you, you would be death"

_And that´s why I have to kill you now _Wyatt thought trying to convince himself that the thought wasn´t making him sad. _It´s going to be easy_ he told himself again. But he didn´t believe it. He had been going thorough this every night for almost two months. He sighed taking courage and watching uneasily how his brother summoned a chair to sit near him.

"Almost" he answered forcing another smile. That was half an answer to Chris' comment, half a comment to himself.

"Don´t get annoyed, it was just a joke" Chris said patting Wyatt's shoulder in a friendly way. Wyatt almost flinched at the friendly contact. May be if he took that spell from Chris it would be easier to kill him...no he wasn´t a coward, he didn´t need to take risks to kill Chris. He had never had problems to kill anyone before.

He was going to lift his hand to finally throw an energy ball when Chris interrupted him.

"What´s wrong brother? Is something bothering you? Can I help? "

Wyatt stopped his hand, almost unconsciously. He tried to lift it again, but he couldn´t.

"I think I have a way of making the Valkeries surrender and not having to kill a single one" Chris announced proudly.

Wyatt couldn´t help smiling a little.

"You never surrender, do you? Not killing is your concern, I personally don´t care if we have to kill them all"

"With your philosophy you wouldn´t have followers, only death people, that´s why you need me" Chris said very sure.

"I was perfectly fine when I killed them all, thanks"

"I knew you would think like that. Look what I found, just for you, if you let some of them live"

Chris pulled out a green stone. "It´s unique, I´m sure you don´t have it"

Wyatt looked at it surprised. He had been collecting green stones for years and apparently no one had noticed. Only Christopher, but he had never said anything until he was under the spell. But apparently he knew from before because now every time he found one, he brought it to Wyatt. Of course, that wasn´t what the spell was about. Chris being so kind was just another collateral effect. One of the many.

He looked at the stone, feeling sad again. _Just lift your fucking hand and end with this. _Instead he smiled and grabbed the stone.

"I´ll think about it"

"You haven´t heard the plan yet"

"I know it´s good. I just don´t know if I want things that way. "

"I know how much you love killing, but you'll realize this is better" Chris laughed

Wyatt wondered how often he'd seen that laugh before the spell. Almost never, he realized. He felt uncomfortable again.

"Look, Chris. I´m tired, why don´t you go to sleep?"

"So you are tired and **I **have to go to sleep?" Chris remarked the I, but he didn't seem mad.

"Oh well..." Wyatt didn't know what to say.

But to his surprise, Chris smiled again.

"I know, you need to be alone, don´t worry, I´m tired too. Just try to sleep to get over it, don´t kill anyone just to exercise, will you?"

Wyatt couldn´t help smiling. " I´ll try not to"

"All right, good night, Wy" Chris said when he was already orbing out.

Wyatt watched the orbs and he covered his face. That was another collateral effect. Wy, Chris had never called him Wy before the spell, never. Only Piper had called him like that and sometimes Leo. He had to admit he liked hearing Chris calling him Wy. The thought made him shook his face._"How pathetic I am, this is night sixty one and I still can´t do it"_ He should just take off the spell so that his brother would hate him as he always did. But he couldn´t believe he needed to go that far to kill Chris.or may be he just didn´t want this to stop. Wyatt didn´t want to face it, but a part of him didn´t want that illusion of having a brother to end.


	2. How we got here

Chapter two: How we got here

Chris tossed in his bed. He was suddenly awakened. He felt uncomfortable; he had been feeling like that for over a month. He could sense something was wrong with him, he couldn't tell exactly what but he was sure he it has to do with magic, some sort of magic was acting on him. He tried to focus; he thought he could ask Wyatt for help. But his instinct told him not to. And it also told him not to go on with the thinking. Things were better this way.

Not very sure of what had happened, he went back to sleep, something was wrong but it was better to deal with it later. He wasn't aware that he had been doing the same for almost two months.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next night Wyatt was again sitting nervously at the throne. Chris´ plan had been brilliant. They had gotten a lot of people on their side and no one had been harmed. Chris was a good ally but that was just wrong. Chris had always hated him and it would be better and safer if he was dead. He cursed the day he had chosen that particular spell to put on his brother. It just had seemed like the perfect solution to his problems

Wyatt had decided he would become the source when he was very young. But he wouldn´t let his parents know he was different, he wasn´t a good kid and he didn´t believe in good and evil. And that personal gain could bit his ass. Yes, to his family´s standards he was evil. And he knew it and he didn't regret it a single bit.

But he was also smart and he knew he needed a lot of powers to do that. He needed his parent's protection while he gathered those powers. So, since he was little he pretended to be good, to believe in good and evil, to want to fight demons, well, that part was true, but he had his own reasons. His parents never guessed he had found a way of keeping the demons´ powers to himself once they were dead. His dad was so proud of him and those powers he got because he was "Twice blessed" (ha ha, it wasn´t that simple. He had worked a lot for them) that he never had a clue. His mom sometimes suspected something but denial, Leo and Wyatt´s persuasive manner convinced her of not to worry. That left only one person, Christopher. Wyatt didn´t really hate him, at some point, when they were kids, he had really enjoyed having a little brother. But of course he didn´t take very well Christopher not admiring him blindly as Leo did (because the kid did look up on him just not in the passionate and blindness way Leo did, he could tell).Chris also had the bad habit of saying no to his requests. No one said no to Wyatt Halliwell without a price. And he had always had the feeling that Chris knew from the beginning his big brother was evil. While they grew older, Chris became more stubborn trying to show Wyatt at every step of the way, that he didn´t need or like him. Wyatt did some intent to control him until he realized it was too late. One of his demons told him that he had found the resistance's leader, the good witch that had done everything in his power to stop him from becoming the source. He had been searching for that bastard for years and then he learnt the bastard was his own brother. Wyatt had feared it. And he had realized Christopher had been clever enough not to tell his parents. He knew they wouldn´t believe him. And Wyatt had to end Chris and win time to become the source without anyone else knowing and he decided to use that.

Some days before he learnt Chris was opposing him, Wyatt had killed a witch in order to get an amulet. His parents and the elders suspected there was a good witch that was planning to be the next source, if that was true that good witch would need that amulet to become the source with no consequences to his original powers. Of course, they didn´t have a clue that that witch was him. But Chris knew it perfectly.

One night Wyatt told his parents with tears in his eyes that Chris was the one trying to take the underworld. His parents didn't want to believe him, even if Leo trusted him blindly. Leo was silly. He liked Wyatt so much because the Wyatt he knew wasn´t real. He had a real and a faked son and he had chosen the fake one. Wyatt told his parents that he knew Chris had the amulet and he was trying to hide them that he had seen it. When Chris orbed to the manor from a friend's without suspecting anything Wyatt summoned the amulet to his pocket and he made it fell from there right in front his parent's faces. Leo believed in Chris´ guiltiness immediately. Piper was shocked. Wyatt waited for Chris´ vain protests but they never came. He just looked at Wyatt.

"You are the only one in this house that really knows me. I wish you would have used that for something better than messing up with me. After all being evil doesn´t change the fact that we are family" he only spoke to Wyatt really sadly without looking at any of his parents and he orbed out before anyone else could stop him.

It had been the perfect strike, Wyatt wan some time and he took the underworld without Leo having a clue. Piper suspected something, she was never really sure of Chris´ guiltiness. After he left, Chris had sent warnings, telling his parents through some of his friends that Wyatt was the witch planning to take the underworld. But he had only sent friends. He had never allowed Piper or Leo to see him again.

Wyatt had seen him, in battles. He was always vanquishing demon after demon. He knew his brother lived with other "rebels" and that the rebels were more each day. Chris was a tough target. No demons seemed to be able to kill him and Wyatt didn´t want to do it himself. Not while he was still fooling his parents.

Once he became the source, his parents had been shocked with grief, surprise and remorse. There was nothing they could do at that point. By the time they listened to Chris´ friends it was already too late. After Wyatt took the underworld Piper and Leo had tried to join Chris but Chris had never wanted to see them again, especially Leo.

Ironically, Wyatt was the one that saw him the most. Chris was there, in every plan he had ruining it. And every time Wyatt thought he was about to catch him, he slipped away making Wyatt look like a fool. And Chris was the best demon vanquisher ever, at least that was what Wyatt thought..

Wyatt was now ready to kill Chris (whenever he could catch him) but he also had the problem of the elders. He wanted to kill them before they figure a way to vanquish him with his dear family's help.

He realized that he hadn't enough power by himself to do so, not yet. But by killing them he would become the most powerful being on earth. He had to end them all at once to achieve that and not give them an opportunity of striking back.

Among all the magical beings he knew there was only one powerful enough to help and that he could make sure it wouldn't turn his back on him afterwards. His stubborn brother was the answer. Same magical roots as him, a lot of power, he knew he needed a way to trick him to help him. And once the elders were dead he would kill him.

He though of all the ways he had: threatening someone Chris loved, spells, potions. He decided for a spell. When he was deciding which he thought of Chris´ last words the day he left.

"_You are the only one in this house that really knows me. I wish you would have used that for something better than messing up with me. After all being evil doesn´t change the fact that we are family"_

What if he had done it? Leo had never supported his poor brother. Piper had in some senses but she had no clue of what Chris was going through. What if he had been there for Chris? What if Chris had believed him when he had tried to play good big brother? In that case may be Chris would trust him blindly and join him just not to be apart from him. He decided to make a spell to make sure of that. To let Chris be who he was but twisted his memory and his trust a little, to make him think he had always been there for him and they had been close and that if he had harmed him he had a good reason. And the same for anyone Wyatt would harm. It wouldn't change Chris much; just make him think Wyatt had a good reason for everything.

Wyatt managed to capture one of Chris´ friends, and while Chris was trying to rescue him, he managed to whisper the spell in Chris´ ear. Being the spell about trust, it needed to be said directly to the person. Wyatt was amazed at the result. It had worked immediately. Wyatt knew he had to hurry because that kind of magic didn´t last much on a powerful witch. But he only needed to kill the elders and then he would kill Chris.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The elders had been dead for two months now. And Chris was still under the spell, there was only one explanation for that and it was that Chris wanted to be under it. He wanted to believe what Wyatt had made him believe and Wyatt couldn't help feeling bad about that. Remorse was a strange feeling for him but he could still recognize it.

And yet, he hadn't found the strength to kill Chris. All he had to do was throwing an energy ball and then summon the athame. But he hadn't dared to.

His organization was better since Chris had joined him; Wyatt had to give him that. From an organization of killers it had turned into a kind of idealistic witches club that wanted the magical world to live under Wyatt's command but without the annoying rules they had always live with the Elders. Chris had turned Wyatt´s mantra about good an evil not existing (nothing Wyatt cared particularly about) into a real philosophy that made demons and good witches want to join them and not fight any more. Now they had the Valkiries too and a lot of beings related to them. Chris had done it in one day, it would have taken months to kill them all. Wyatt couldn´t protest much. People were joining them. And they were respecting him. And obeying him and the order he had created. But it still felt weird, he had to admit. May be this wonderful new order would be lost with Chris´ death but well he still could kill people to make them join him.

So, why wasn't he killing Chris?

He thoughtfully played with the green stone his brother had given him. At first he had planned to laugh at Chris once he was under the spell. It would be fun to see his brother believing him, with all his trust and the closeness Chris thought they had. The spell would prevent Chris from reacting angrily to anything Wyatt did to him. But Chris´ ideas had turned out to be so useful, Chris seemed so eager to spend time with him and have fun together that he found he did no harm in playing along. Just until the elders were death, he used to repeat to himself. He would pretend to be a good brother and to love Chris till they were dead. That took only two weeks. Once they were death, every night Wyatt was sure he would kill Chris but that never happen. His parents had seen Chris the day Chris and him had killed the elders. But Chris had his own resentments against the Elders. Wyatt would have never guessed that. Apparently Chris thought (with reason) that the Elders should have been more aware of who Wyatt was. He thought they hadn't let Leo spend enough time with his family and they used Piper not letting her live in peace whenever she wanted and taking her husband away.

Chris would have never killed them without the spell but Wyatt assuring him he had a reason and a new philosophy to spread around the world was enough. Chris hadn't listened to any of his parents and Leo had tried to tell him he was under a spell but Chris wouldn't listen. He seemed happy enough to return to Wyatt's side and build a new world with him. A world where witches would be able to stay with their families and where they didn´t have to hide his magic. Wyatt didn´t want to admit it but he felt touched, besides Chris confessed he had discovered a while before a plot the elders had to kill both of them. Wyatt had suspected that but he had never been sure. It was good to know that now the elders were dead and they weren´t a threat. Thanks to him. And Chris.

Wyatt looked at the green stone again. He remembered he had never told anyone he collected them. They were stones of power and he was afraid Piper would suspect something if she knew. But after Chris left he had gone to his little brother´s room to search for things that could be useful for him and he had found four green stones, they had a not "For Wyatt, thanks brother". Apparently Chris had kept them as a gift to him but he had never dared give them to Wyatt.

Once Chris was under the spell he always seemed to find a new stone to bring to his brother. Wyatt had kept all of them. He played again with the last one . Chris was late. They had both taken the habit of chatting every night before going to sleep. It was kind of report of what it had been done during the day but Wyatt found himself waiting for those moments eagerly. He sighed, worried, he had never realized of how used he was to those night chats.

But they had to end. He had decided he wouldn´t take the spell out of Chris and apparently he wouldn´t be able to kill him while he was till under it. But he knew what he had to do. He had to help Chris get rid of it and then kill him. And he'd do it tonight.


	3. How we end this

A/N: Thanks so much for your great reviews! They meant a lot! I thanked them at the bottom even if I'm still not sure if that's allowed. I don't know if I'm that happy with the ending but at least I ended something. Yes! Me!

Chapter three: How we end this

"Hi, bro" Wyatt heard a cheerful voice, and his brother materialized at his side.

The happy green eyes and the trustful smile made Wyatt shake imperceptible. Chris apparently didn't notice.

"Thanks. I knew you would change your mind about the Valikirians, now we are stronger and they are alive." Chris smiled again.

_And he thanks me._ Wyatt thought looking down, trying not to feel ashamed.

"Wyatt, I wish you'd tell me what's going on. I know something is bothering you, bro" Chris patted his shoulder friendly. "Everything is going great, your organization is stronger than ever, but yet you've been sad for a while"

For some reason that hit something inside Wyatt. He decided he had to head Chris in the right direction to get rid of the spell. He couldn't stand this situation any more. Chris was concerned about him and that made him feel guilty. He wasn't used to that at all. But he couldn't decide to take the spell out of Chris and he couldn't kill him while he was under it. There had to be a way to make Chris get rid of the spell by himself, may be creating some conflict between good and evil inside him.

"You know, I´ve captured dad yesterday, he was trying to "rescue" you". Wyatt tried to sound as casual as he could. Actually, his spies had told him that great dad was trying to rescue his youngest son from evil brother but Leo hadn't made a true attempt yet. Wyatt wasn't very sure on how he'd deal with that. He'd decide when the moment arrived.

Chris face showed some emotion, but Wyatt couldn't read properly and then Chris spoke clearly angry.

"You mean you captured your dad. I have nothing to do with him as far as I´m concerned. And I don´t need to be rescued, I´m here on my own free will. He could have helped me when I left home but no, he was too busy telling you what a great son you were" the resentful tone of voice told Wyatt he was heading the conversation in the right direction.

"You know, I might kill him." he added thoughtfully.

Chris' face showed a lot of emotions but only for an instant. At the end, anger won.

"Well, you must have your reasons. I can´t think of any because he always thought you were perfect, and you were running half the underworld and he still thought you were good"

"And the moment he learned that wasn´t the case he turned his back on me" Now Wyatt couldn´t help sounding a little bitter himself. He left that trail of thoughts. "But he never believed you when you said I was the evil one. Do you remember why?"

"You faked very well, you faked you were perfect your whole life...and you made it look as I was the evil one." a spark of anger crossed Chris´ face. Wyatt could sense the magic starting to fade but it immediately came back. "But you had your reasons, I mean you had to protect you organization, besides you didn't do THAT much to make it look as I was the evil one, when you summoned that amulet to my pocket he could have thought the future source of all evil wouldn't kill a witch and have the proof in his pocket when he visited his good parents. He thought I was evil AND stupid"

"But you never told him it wasn't yours, you just left."

"I knew it had no point, dad would have believed you automatically and mom would have got upset if she had had to choose"

"And you are not angry over that?"

"I was angry, angrier with dad than with you, for you, that was your nature and they'd never accept it, it was natural you didn't want them to find out about it. But dad could have given me a chance. I was angry at them, mostly at dad but I'm over that. Besides I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose" he added with a weak smile.

Wyatt was shocked with Chris´ answer and with his struggle to be under the spell. So that's how he felt, that was it. Chris felt alone and he refused to let his mind go again to a world where no one trusted him or cared about him. He loved the idea of Wyatt being that one, even being evil. And Chris was right; his parents had never accepted Wyatt's nature. But Chris had, well, with the spell. Before that he had hated him. On the other hand, Wyatt couldn't deny the kid had his reasons and they weren't just his nature. Not like Leo that had always been proud of him and the moment he had learnt he was evil, he suddenly hated him. What kind of a father was that?

"Why do you think I would never hurt you on purpose? Do you remember any time I've hurt you?" Wyatt asked with a weird voice. He needed Chris out of the spell. And quick.

"Why are you talking about these things, Wyatt, I thought they were in the past. I remember once you told dad I had stolen your money because you wanted mine and I had protected it with a spell you couldn't lift. He believed you and he made me give it to you, even if it was mine, and I also remember that time you paid those rugbiers to beat me up but..." Chris found difficult to continue, his mind clearly didn't want to go there but now he was going.

Wyatt could sense again that the magic was leaving even if Chris was fighting to keep it.

"I didn't pay them to beat you up. I made a bet with them that you'd stand any beating and so you did" Wyatt answered smirking and sounding even slightly proud..

Chris looked at him and Wyatt smirked again. He liked what he saw in Chris' eyes. There was the resentful look he wanted from Chris.

He had had to threaten Chris with something to make him go to that match because Chris was too wary of him to just go and play rugby with Wyatt and his friends. But Wyatt´s team had needed a player and when Wyatt had refused to call his brother his friends had laughed at him, saying he was afraid his little brother would get hurt and end up crying. Wyatt had said that wasn't the case and he had bet they wouldn't be able to make Chris cry, no matter what they did. And Wyatt could still remember how proud he had felt, they had beaten Chris non stop pretending it was part of the game, and Chris had played along not complaining even once. Yes, his little brother had always been tough. And Wyatt had wan the bet, which it had been actually a lot of money. For some reason Chris had really thought the worse of him thinking he had paid them to beat him up. He had been angry as hell with Wyatt and he had only believed about the bet when Wyatt had healed him. Wyatt hadn't known why he had done it or why he had given Chris part of the money (a part, of course, not half of it) but anyway. Of course, Chris hadn't dared tell anything to his parents.

"But Wyatt you..." Chris looked confused now.

He was still fighting and that angered Wyatt.

"Why are you fighting this so hard? Don't be so stubborn, Christopher."

"Fighting what?"

That was it, Wyatt felt so frustrated that he finally managed to shoot an energy ball at Chris. It didn't have much power; Wyatt couldn't get himself to kill his brother...yet. He just needed the old Christopher back. Not the nice kid that believe in his "organization" blindly. He couldn't kill that Chris.

Chris fell on the floor, shocked painted in his face. The look of betrayal and disappointment made Wyatt shivered, this time more obviously. He couldn't look into those hurt green eyes. He had looked at them several times before, but he couldn't now. Finally he sensed a change in magic and he realized his brother wasn't under the spell any more.

"Wyatt...what the hell" Chris mumbled from the floor. He looked around confused; the spell hadn't erased his memory so after a moment of shock he remembered what had happened. For god´s sake, he had joined Wyatt! And evil and all he had liked it! Well, not exactly evil but still...how could he be that happy? He remembered the past days and how good they had felt. How kind Wyatt had been to him. He would have never guessed his brother could be that kind. And they had had so much fun; again he would have never guessed he could have fun with Wyatt. He had always been afraid and wary about his big brother; he knew Wyatt was evil and he had tried to stop him when Wyatt was taking the underworld. Wyatt was aware that he wasn't fooled by his good kid performance. Still, he did love Wyatt even if he was ready to kill him when he was forced to leave the manor because of him. He didn't blame him. That had always been his brother nature. It was mostly the Elders and his dad´s fault not to notice. Because Piper was really close to guessing it too but Leo had helped her natural denial to face things.

He remembered the rugby incident, he had been sure Wyatt had paid those kids just to beat him up. He would have never gone with Wyatt to play anything but Wyatt had threatened to tell his dad something, Chris didn't even remember what. He knew he had had no choice but going, Leo would have grounded him without thinking it twice, no matter what Wyatt had made up. Leo's punishments weren't that bad but Chris hated seeing how Wyatt made him believe anything. And he also hated fighting with his dad over and over. So, he had just gone with Wyatt. He had never been hurt as bad as he had at that match. It was like everyone couldn't help hitting and beating him, his team and the opposite one. Well, Wyatt didn't do much.

At the end Wyatt had told him to wait while he talked to the others and that was when Chris had thought he had paid them. By that time, Chris was sure Wyatt suspected he was trying to stop him. Chris had thought that could be Wyatt's twisted warning to stop.

He had been surprised at how kind Wyatt had been when he had helped him home. And when he had accused him of paying them to beat him up Wyatt had looked actually hurt. Even now Chris wasn't sure he believed the bet story Wyatt had told him but he had felt very weird when Wyatt had healed him after telling it. When he had found some power stones that he knew his brother collected he had thought it would be nice to give them to Wyatt with a note of thanks or something. But he hadn't dared. First off what Wyatt had done, was still wrong, betting he could stand any beating! Besides, Wyatt and him had never been that close. At that moment and even now Chris thought sadly that they weren't brothers, not in the real sense of the word, even if Chris wished they were. Even with Wyatt being evil, he didn´t care. Wyatt was the only one that really knew him, what he was capable of and what he couldn't do. But he acted like he hated Chris, not exactly, Chris knew that if that were truth he would have managed to kill him and blame a demon or something to fool his parents. But still, when he had had to leave his house it had hurt like hell. He hadn't expected Wyatt to pull a trick to make him look as the evil one but apparently his brother had known he was running out of time, he had also known that Chris had found out his plans and he needed his parents distracted, and in the end Wyatt´s plan had worked.

Those memories flashed through Chris´ mind as his green eyes met his brother´s blue ones, usually so cold and that had looked so warm the past two months. May be Wyatt was faking, sure. But why? He had no need, the spell was enough and the elders had been dead long ago. Then he remembered the past few nights. May be Wyatt was nervous about...killing him? Could it be? But Wyatt never hesitated to kill anyone. Wyatt was the one that had put the spell on him. And Wyatt had made him get out of it. Why?

Wyatt was still staring at Chris with a smirk on his face. Finally his brother was going back to his old self and he would be able to kill him. He threw another energy ball but again he couldn't make it powerful enough. Chris ducked it.

"Why? " Chris asked looking at him, surprise in his face.

"Because I needed to kill the elders, of course" Wyatt smiled happily, finally the old Chris was back and he could go on with his original plan. He summoned the athame.

Chris looked at it fearfully and he quickly tried to orb out of the manor. But he only managed to appear at other part of the room. It was still useful, because that helped him ducking another energy ball. He quickly moved trying to duck another one, while Wyatt laughed.

"You could never leave the manor without my approval during this two months, little brother, even if I never told you that and now you can't leave the room at all. I put a spell here to make sure of that. There is no way to get away from this, Chris"

Chris jumped to avoid another energy ball and he decided to ignore Wyatt's last statement. Getting an answer to his questions was more important to him.

"No, I mean why that spell, you could have done that in a lot of ways, why did you do that particular spell? Why did you keep it for so long?",

Wyatt didn't answer and they kept fighting for a while, Wyatt flaming and throwing energy balls, Chris ducking them, fighting back and trying desperately to find a way out. But he knew there wasn't. He would get tired and he couldn't leave the room and Wyatt knew it.

He tried to focus in the battle but his mind kept going to the last few days and Wyatt, he just couldn't believe how good he had felt those two months. Two entire months, may be Wyatt had kept him under it just to laugh, it would be like him. It was still amazing how Wyatt had let him change his organization, it was really different thanks to him and Wyatt had given him a lot of power to take decision even if Wyatt had always been the boss. Why would his brother do that? Why had he kept that situation for two entire months? For some reason, he needed to know.

"Why that spell, Wyatt" he insisted in a demanding tone, while he kept orbing to avoid Wyatt's attacks and completely disappointed with himself when he remembered the last two months He realized the spell had lasted because he didn't want the magic to go. He was too happy under it, believing that Wyatt cared. "I just can't believe myself, I was so happy, I can't believe how much I enjoyed being with you " Chris didn't realize but he had said this out loud.

This made Wyatt stop and the sudden change distracted Chris for a while. Wyatt hesitated a little but he finally threw an energy ball. He couldn't believe how hard that was becoming to him. But Chris had been too shocked when he had noticed a spark of hesitation and regret in Wyatt's eyes, and that had been a mistake. The energy ball hit him and while he was falling he sensed Wyatt orbing next to him and stabbing him.

Darkness took over, he couldn't see anything and the pain was too much to focus but he still needed an answer. He could sense Wyatt was still in the room but he had no clue of where. He could also hear something he couldn't distinguish, it sounded like sobs, _probably my own_ he thought even if he was almost sure he wasn't sobbing.

Wyatt realized suddenly something was wrong with his eyes, his vision wasn't clear. Then he knew what it was. Tears, he hadn't cried in years and the feeling was really strange to him.

"Wyatt" Chris mumbled weakly from the floor. "I think you owe me an answer. It can't be that hard to tell me, I'm dieing anyway. Why? Why that spell?"

"The Elders"

Wyatt´s voice made Chris thought Wyatt was next to him. Chris was suddenly surprise to feel strong arms holding him, making his head rest on a lap. Was Wyatt holding him? Why? Chris could also hear more clearly the weak sobbing. Was Wyatt crying?

Wyatt was trying to stop his sobs but he just couldn´t deny his regret. _He´ll be dead soon and everything will be over,_ he thought. But he didn´t find the thought comforting. He heard Chris´ weak voice.

"The Elders had been dead for two months Wy"

It was hard for Chris to speak, he was making a huge effort but he didn´t want to die without getting an answer from Wyatt. Suddenly it was very important for him to know why his brother had kept him by his side and pretended to care about him for two entire months.

Wyatt smiled a little when he heard Chris' answer, especially when he called him Wy. With an effort he answered.

"I just… may be.. I just...I wanted to know how it would have felt if we were real brothers."

"We are real brothers" Chris' voice was weaker each time.

"I know"

Chris was surprise to feel Wyatt's hand caressing his face.

"I´ve never had anyone that loved me for what I am, either" Wyatt mumbled almost too soft for Chris to hear, but Chris heard him.

Chris didn't say anything for some moments. The pain was awful, but if Wyatt wanted him to die instantly he needed to stab him again and apparently that wasn't going to happen. But it didn't matter; the energy ball and the stab had been enough. He was dieing and it wouldn't be fast.

"Wyatt " he said weakly.

"What? " Wyatt asked, still sobbing..

"I don't want to die alone."

Wyatt rocked him a little.

"You won't" he answered softly. Wyatt couldn't believe what he was saying and he couldn't believe he was crying again, as flashbacks of his little brother kept coming to him. Chris smiling, Chris asking him to play with him, Chris saying he was the best big brother in the world, Chris angry because he had blamed him for something he hadn't done, Chris avoiding him, and that hurt look Chris always gave him when he hurt him somehow, especially the last time when he had made his two parents believe Chris was the evil one.

"Wy " Chris´ weak voice made him realize that soon he wouldn't have to see that look again. Or that smile. Or hear that voice. Wyatt cried again and he held Chris closer. _Just some minutes, some minutes and it will be over._

"What?" Wyatt´s voice was soft and Chris was surprised to notice even some concern.

"Tell me what we would have done if we had been real brothers"

Wyatt sighed. He didn't want to answer, but like in a dream he heard his voice answering..

"We would have never been apart, always together, fighting everything."

"The elders or demons?"

"Everyone, no one would have been able to beat us together you've seen that. And I would have never let anyone hurt you because I'm your big bro.." Wyatt's voice broke at the last part. Chris´ head lied immobile in his lap but he could still sense some life in him.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Chris, but you kept opposing me"

Chris didn't answer.

"Chris, Chris " Wyatt shook his brother almost desperately, he didn't want him to die without hearing that, he didn't know what was wrong with him but he couldn't let Chris go He had to admit that he had enjoyed the last two months as much as Chris had.

"I didn't want to fight you but what you were doing was wrong. I'm sorry things turned out this way, may be in the next life they'll be better. But I've always loved you Wyatt, not matter what" after a pause he added more softly. "It would have been nice if we have been real brothers" a weak smile appeared in Chris' face.

But this was too much for Chris, his breath was becoming more difficult with each word and it almost stopped after the last sentence.

"I´ve loved you too, little brother" Wyatt mumbled with tears in his eyes.

He could feel life was leaving Chris´ body and he wished his brother had heard the last sentence. He tried to tell himself that this had been for the best.

But he couldn't stop his own sobs. He hugged his brothers´ body. "My god, Chris, you were the best brother I could ever have" he mumbled while he rocked the life-less body. Tears were covering his eyes as a sudden flashback came to his mind.

_He was at the school bathroom hiding while he watched two of his followers as they were beating up a young witch that hadn't done what Wyatt had wanted him to do, Wyatt couldn't even remember now what he had wanted or even if it had been that important. The kid was almost unconscious now but Wyatt thought he needed a complete lesson; he would only stop when the kid passed out. Chris entered the bathroom and he saw the fight and without thinking he stepped in, trying to help the poor kid and made the other two stop. Wyatt was hiding too well, so Chris didn't see him. Wyatt didn't do anything at first, he thought that Chris would lose but after some minutes it was clear Chris was going to win and stop his followers. He couldn't let that happen. No one could go against his orders, not even Chris._

_He left his hiding place and he held Chris, taking him by surprise. _

"_What's wrong, Wyatt? They were beating him up! He's almost unconscious, whatever he did, it's enough"_

"_He messed up with me, Chris. No one is allowed to do that" Wyatt looked at his brother seriously; then he turned his attention to his followers, still holding Chris. The other two tried to get up to go on with the beating. Chris looked at Wyatt in disbelief and he quickly orbed out of his arms and tried to grab the kid to take him from there. He felt safe to use magic, no one else was watching. Well, Wyatt's friends were watching from the floor but Chris was sure they already knew abut magic. Wyatt didn't seem to care to keep the secret that much._

_He had almost reached the boy when he felt Wyatt grabbing him again._

"_I said leave, Chris. He's getting what he deserves"_

"_No "Chris answered stubbornly._

_He tried to move but before he could, he felt Wyatt's fist on his face. Wyatt couldn't let anyone disrespect him. At first, Chris fought and he could defend himself even managing to hurt Wyatt a little but then he started to lose. Wyatt was stronger and more powerful and soon he found himself beating up Chris that was lying almost unconscious on the floor. The good witch they had been torturing took advantage of the distraction and orbed away. The other two jut watched the two brothers, still too afraid of both of them. They had never seen anyone that could actually hurt Wyatt before. And they were too afraid of Wyatt to do anything without Wyatt's permission. _

_Wyatt went on taking all his rage out until he heard steps near the door and the principal's voice asking what the hell was going on. He orbed himself and his friends out before the principal entered the room, leaving Chris alone. Months after that, the hurt look and the terrible shape Chris had then still haunted Wyatt._

_When it was time to go home Wyatt heard that the principal had called Wyatt's parents because Chris had refused to go to the hospital and Piper had said it was ok, that she'd pick him up and take him herself. She had picked Chris up. The principal hadn't seen Wyatt and apparently Chris hadn't said anything because no one asked Wyatt anything about the incident. He orbed home late to pretend nothing had happened, thinking on what he'd do to Chris if he had told Piper the truth._

_When he orbed into his house he found Piper coming out from the kitchen, carrying a tray with food._

"_Wyatt! Chris told me what happened"_

_Wyatt had looked at her ready to say Chris was lying. But he realized of something odd. Piper's tone had been gentle._

"_Yes, don't pretend you don't know. He said that if you hadn't arrived in time that demon would have probably killed him. He said you orbed out because you had used your powers but that no one saw you anyway." she gave him a thankful look, "You did the right thing Wyatt. " then she made pause. "Do you want to take the food to Chris? He's not eating, may be he'll eat if you ask him to. Leo hasn't arrived yet so he's still in a lot of pain"_

_Wyatt felt dizzy. An emotion he couldn't recognize building up inside him. Guilt. He felt truly guilty; he couldn't believe Chris had lied to protect him._

_He nodded distractedly and he orbed to his brother's room with the tray, He had to find out what was going on. As a baby he had had healing powers but they had disappeared with time. His parents weren't sure of why, they had tried to bring them back but everything had been useless. So Leo was the one that did all the healing around the house. _

_He orbed into his brother's room. Chris was awakened but he didn't move when he saw him._

"_Go away!" he said and Wyatt could swear he wasn't moving his mouth. It was terrible to look at Chris' face. Bruises covered it, and his lips were almost black. He could even see some blood on his little brother's mouth._

_Without paying attention, he advanced towards the bed._

"_Don't touch me" Chris yelled flinching. He tried to move but the pain was too much and instead he just gave a small cry._

"_Mom though you would be pleased to see me." Wyatt looked at Chris anxiously, like a part of him expected that to happen._

"_I lied to mom but you know the truth. Leave me alone, bastard" through the pain and all Chris's eyes showed a clear defiance. And Wyatt could also see something that got to him. Betrayal. Chris felt betrayed._

_Wyatt sat on Chris' bed._

"_Why did you lie to mom?" he asked with honest curiosity._

"_So you want me to tell her the truth?" Chris wasn't even looking at him._

"_I mean, you didn't need to tell her I was the one that had saved you"_

_Chris looked away and he said something Wyatt couldn't hear._

"_What?" Wyatt moved until he was lying next to Chris and he moved closer to hear him better._

"_I had to lie to mom anyway; I accidentally said that you were there so when she asked what you were doing I just told the story the way I would have liked it to happen. Now, can you leave me alone? I need to wait for dad. This hurts a lot"_

_Chris tried to move again and an expression of pain crossed his face. Wyatt caught him and he held him to force Chris to look at him._

"_You shouldn't have defied me in front of others. I can't let that happen" still words had come out softer than what he had intended to. From Wyatt's point of view that statement was almost an apologize _

"_You shouldn't be a jerk. Now leave me, I just want to be alone. Or do you want to beat me up again? May be enough that dad wouldn't be able to heal me? Enough that I'd die? Then you wouldn't have to worry about my defiance anymore"_

_Hurt him that bad? May be a time would come where he'd need to do that. And yet, he had never thought about it. He tried to answer._

"_I didn't mean that, Chris…I…"_

_Tears were falling through Chris' eyes._

"_Just leave" Chris said angrily closing his eyes as if he could make Wyatt disappeared with that._

"_I just " Wyatt held him closer not knowing what he was doing. And he suddenly felt he was using a power, a power he hadn't been able to use in a long time._

_Chris opened his eyes and he watched, surprised to see his brother was healing him. Love was the trigger he thought. But he was sure Wyatt was beyond love._

"_I.." Wyatt couldn't complete the sentence. "I like your story better than the true" he said and he orbed out leaving a healed and totally surprised Chris._

_That had been the first time Wyatt had healed in years. And after that, Wyatt had never attacked anyone at school again. After all, he always had dark alleys for that._

Why had that particular memory come to his mind, he asked himself surprised to be still sobbing. He opened his eyes and he realized a blue glow was coming out of his hands. Healing. Was he healing? But he hadn't healed in years. The rugby match had probably been the last time, actually. He could heal Chris, he had placed the curse in the athame, so he could heal the wound it had caused. But he didn't want to heal Chris, he wanted to kill him, so what was he doing?

The glow kept going and Wyatt placed his hands on Chris wound. He knew he had to stop. He had been trying to kill Chris for months. He was close to finally doing it and now he shouldn't go back. He tried to comfort himself thinking that perhaps the healing wouldn't work. Just as he thought that, images of all his life with Chris kept coming to his mind, and he realized he couldn't stand the idea of losing Chris forever. He had to find another way to solve his problems. While he thought all of this, he kept healing.

He just couldn't kill his brother or just sit and watch him brother die. He didn't stop the healing until Chris opened his eyes completely confused.

"What happened?" Chris mumbled weakly.

Wyatt couldn't help feeling relieved to hear that voice again. He wrapped his arms around Chris.

"I'm glad I didn't lose you" was all he could say. He had to admit he would never be able to do it. Seeing that Chris was all right had made him feel happiness he had never felt before.

Chris hugged his brother back, thinking that was probably the first time in his life Wyatt had hugged him. He couldn't believe Wyatt had healed him. He didn't know what to say, everything was too confusing for him. Yet, he understood that Wyatt hadn't been faking these two months. And he felt stupidly happy over it. But what would happen now?

"Perhaps we don´t need a spell or a second life." Wyatt said weakly, giving Chris a broad smile.

Chris smiled, confused still in his arms. "Perhaps we don't. After all we are family" he answered. But his tone had been doubtful; he couldn't stay with his brother, not if Wyatt kept killing people.

Wyatt realized of what was going through Chris' head. He decided he wasn't ready to lose Chris, if things were going so great, why ruin them? He spoke quickly before his brother had a chance to say something, or even worse before Chris had a chance to try to escape.

"Chris I need you. You said it yourself if it weren't for you everyone would be dead "

Chris wanted to say no but he hesitated, no one had ever needed him before. Or at least no one had said it at loud.

Watching Chris´ hesitation Wyatt went speaking fast, too afraid of Chris answer to stop.

"Think of the Valkiries, they would be dead, as many others. I won't leave my kingdom but I'll listen to you. I like how things are now, people like me better, they believe in me. But it's not me; they believe in you, they believe in us."

Chris didn't answer immediately. He thought about Wyatt's words, not very sure yet and then he sighed.

"What about dad?" in spite of what he'd said before, he didn't want Leo to die.

"I lied, I didn't capture him. But it's true that he wants to rescue you".

Chris felt slightly happy. Leo's love was still very important for him. Still, the mention of his dad made him think of Wyatt's tone when he was talking about him. Wyatt seemed mad Leo wasn't acknowledging him just because he was evil. May be Leo had a point but Chris suddenly understood that his brother was feeling as rejected as he was. And he couldn't find the heart to reject him again. As power hungry as Wyatt was a part of him would always be seeking for his family's acceptance. And Wyatt was right; Chris had saved more people making them join Wyatt's side than trying to help them escape from Wyatt. The elders were already dead. And they had been trying to kill him and Wyatt. If he hadn't joined Wyatt in time he would have probably died at their hands.

"We don't have the right to rule other people, Wyatt. Power doesn't give us that right"

"If we don't take that power, others will. The magical world will never be a democracy. But you can't deny that we stopped a lot of deads. And I'm going to keep my kingdom weather you like it or not, but if you stay with me I'll listen to you, and if you find a way to make people listen without killing them, we'll do it."

Chris didn't know what to say. That statement was almost funny. He found himself doubting a little about Wyatt's sanity. And that wasn't the first time.

"Come on, Chris. Look at all the changes I've done. Just because of you. And I'm willing to do more if you want and they don't make me lose power"

"Someone will take you down someday, you are creating a lot of enemies and power is not enough protection, Wyatt"

"I don't think so. But if that happens, I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"I don't want to die alone, either"

Chris felt shocked at that answer. Who else would care if Wyatt died? He had never thought of it. Probably Piper would be the only one. Leo felt too disappointed at him. A part of that probably came from guilt, Chris thought. Leo should have known, Chris had given him signs. But Leo had never listened to him. And Chris was too angry at that reaction to try to make Leo listen. It wasn't that Leo hated Chris and Chris knew that. But Leo's preference for Wyatt had been something that Chris had never been able to forgive. Apparently, Wyatt hadn't been indifferent at his father's love and now he felt disappointed it was all gone all of a sudden. Or that was how Wyatt saw things anyway.

But Chris had always known Wyatt was evil and yet he had tried to be his brother. And now he realized that at his own way Wyatt was trying to do the same. He thought of what Wyatt had said about the changes at his organization. That was right. Wyatt had changed things a lot. And now he was willing to make the changes for real. Just to keep him by his side.

"What if I say no?" he asked softly.

Wyatt sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Please don't. Because I'd have to kill you and I wouldn't be able to live with that grief and I'd kill myself and everyone would be dead, as you said before." Wyatt had spoken softly to his ear and Chris couldn't guess if Wyatt was joking or not. After some minutes Wyatt added in a pleading tone. "Come on, I know you wanted to save me from being evil, what a better way to save me from myself than staying by my side?"

Chris thought of Wyatt's answer when he'd asked him why he'd done that spell.

_I´ve never had anyone that loved me for what I am, either _

Wyatt wanted that person to be Chris as much as Chris wanted that person to be Wyatt. And Wyatt had already changed his mind about using his power just to seek for more. And may be with time he would change his mind about other things. Chris had never realized that Wyatt valued his opinions that much. He was the only person Wyatt actually listened to and that gave him some sort of obligation. His brother was a little crazy that was clear. And he needed someone to put some sense into him.

Wyatt had pulled apart and he jumped with surprise when he felt Chris' hand in his.

"I'll try. I don't want to lose you either. But I'm not sure if it'll work" Chris said looking into his brother's blue eyes that became suddenly warm..

"We'll make it work. Together" Wyatt said and smiled in a way Chris had never seen him smile before.

"As real brothers" Chris completed smiling back.

The End-Fin- Yes, me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I think the end was kind of something sudden and it was really mushy, but there weren't many options and to kill Chris we have Charmed's authors, right?


End file.
